Petra
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal Summary Petra was born on Day 11 of Winter in Ethea. Petra likes to research old Data Discs to discover forgotten blueprints. Petra typically disapproves the teachings of the Church, seeing as she wants to use technology to better the world. However, she does agree to the idea of destroying dangerous technology after witnessing one of the technology blast a hole on the wall at Vega 5, though she still wants to study it first. She can often be found in the Research Center or sitting on a bench in Central Plaza. Players can bring her mysterious Data Discs and she'll gather information from them. Within a few days, one should get the results in the mailbox. Physical Appearance Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Merlin, her Friend, mentor, and fellow researcher at the Research Center. Like Merlin, harbors feelings of dislike toward Lee, the head of the local church who opposes the work of the Research Center. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Merlin| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving or losing favor points with those NPCs as well. Schedule Petra typically remains in the Research Center throughout the day. Near evening time, she exits the Research Center to do other activities, such as shopping at Martha's Bakery or reading a book under the tree in Central Plaza. Some nights she can be seen at the cemetery's entrance, walking around a stone pillar for hours. Her home is in the center of town, between the park and Dr. Xu's Clinic, and is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Petra doesn't care for Ruby, Sapphire, or Topaz, unlike most }} Desires }} RPS Petra is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Salad |D1= |L2=N/A |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4=N/A |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Research Petra's unique trait is the ability to extract data from Data Discs. After discovering a Data Disc and taking it to Petra, Petra can examine the data from the Data Disc and provide a new blueprint for the player's workshop. Petra needs a number of Data Disc per blueprint in order to extract new blueprints. Research Notes After collecting all the blueprints available from Petra, she will speak of trading Research Notes to the player. These can be acquired at the Exchange in the Research Center for 10 Data Discs apiece. Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions , , and '}} Main missions ; Mysterious Data Disc :I'm not sure what this is, maybe I should go to the Research Center and ask around. ; The Archaeologist :Got a piece of something when digging, go to the Research Center to ask Petra what is this. ; Assemble Dee-Dee Transport :We are in need of a three-wheeled Dee-Dee vehicle for the city transportation system. ; Diagram for Dee-Dee Stop :Talk to Petra at the Research Center about how to make a Dee-Dee Stop sign. ; Panbat Infestation :Dawa's Tree Farm is currently closed due to the Panbat infestation, help him chase off the Panbats. ; Saving the Tree Farm :Aadit wants an Irrigation System for the recovery of the Tree Farm. ; Carol's Sewing Machine :Carol's old sewing machine is broken and she wants you to help her fix it. Talk with Petra to see what you can do. ; The Desert Wind :South Block is in need of some wind generators to generate electricity, build and install 3 of them. ; Balloon Bonanza :Mayor Gale wants to build a hot air balloon ride for Portia and has asked for your help. Find Petra, maybe she can help you with what you need. ; Long-Haul Bus :We're in need of a Long-Haul Bus for the newly opened Portia to Sandrock route. ; To Light the Way :Talk to Petra about the construction of the lighthouse. ; The Harbor Crane :A mechanical crane is needed for the new Portia port. Albert suggested that you consult with Petra first. ; The Burnt Warehouse :A warehouse has been burned and the air cooling relic inside was destroyed. Albert wants the player to help make a new cooling unit. Talk with Petra first. ; Hot Springs Retreat :Gale hopes that you can help build the Hot Springs Retreat on the Western Heights. Wait for Albert's commission in the mail. ; A Boat to Starlight :We're in need of one propeller-less boat for travel to Starlight Island. The boat must be propeller-less! Check with the Research Center to see what they can come up with. ; The First Key :Ursula wants you to enter the ruins of the logging yard to help see and open the door that cannot be blasted in the ruins. ; The Landing Gear :An airplane requires a Landing Gear. Ask Petra about how to acquire it. ; Power for All Source :All Source's power supply was damaged during the battle with the Rogue Knight. You need to help her rebuild one. Secondary missions ; An Interview with the Research Center '' :Mei would like to do an interview with the Research Center. She needs you to take pictures. ; '' Construction Crane '' :Albert needs your help to build a Construction Crane to construct the Portia Museum. ; '' Chip Upgrades :Ack seems to have something to say about his tasks. ; Emily's Well :Emily has asked you to build a well and a water pump. She would also like a water storage. Talk with Petra about the well and water pump designs. ; Finding Happiness :Ack seems down, talk with the Mayor to see if you can do anything for him. ; Flowers for Mother '' :Help Gust collect some Hibiscus Flowers. ; '' Made Whole Again :Ack's temporary leg is no longer able to support him. Help him build a new leg. ; Read All About It! :Find a way to help Mei speed up the production at Portia Times. ; Stories of the Old World :Petra's also interested in non-technological items from the Old World, if you find any in the ruins, show it to her. :; Stories of Petra ::Petra lost an item but is too embarrassed to tell you what it is. Go to her usual spots to see if you can help her find it. ::This mission triggers after Stories of the Old World. ::; Stories of Togetherness :::Petra left some hints with other people for a message to you. You'll need to talk to a them to figure out what the message is. ::This mission triggers after Stories of Petra. ; '' The Secret of Planting '' :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. Gallery Petra.jpg ru:Петра Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes